Online
by aaorangenime
Summary: Riza meets a guy online and agrees to meet with him. The Colonel doesn't like it. Will he finally reveal his true feelings to the Lieutenant before it's too late? Royai
1. Chapter 1

**My first published finished fanfic, i wrote this back at christmas so the style is poor :(. I hope you can enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA and never will**

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Hawkeye continued tapping away at the new computers Central headquarters had received. She had recently discovered a chat room to meet new people and already she was addicted. She found it relaxing and it helped her escape from the stress of office life. She glanced to the desk nearest to the window. The Colonel was happily talking away on the phone to his new date. How she loathed those women, and she hated the Colonel s flirtatious nature. But secretly she wanted it directed at her.<p>

However she gave up trying to pursue her unrequited love, she wanted to focus on pushing him to the top regardless of her feelings. But that was until she met Andrew Fox.

She met him on a typical chat room and wanted to escape talking to him but then she engaged in interesting conversation. She found out that he was the exact opposite of the Colonel. And for some reason she found it very attractive. Andrew was hard-working, loyal, devoted and humble and found her tales about office life hilarious, he always listened when she complained and then gave advice accordingly. He had once served in the military but left to pursue a career in trading with Xingese market me. She did find it strange someone like this wasn t married or in a relationship yet but regardless she continued talking to the man. Very soon she found herself telling him nearly everything about her even her love for the Colonel. However Andrew encouraged her to pursue the relationship whilst Riza slowly gave up on it. She felt convincing the womaniser was a chore. They talked about her life in the military and despite mentioning all the atrocities she had committed he still continued to talk to her every chance he had.

A message appeared up and she began typing up her report.

_How's work Riza? Any trouble from the Colonel?_

She smiled at the message.

_No, the Colonel s on the phone to his girlfriend, still slacking off but at least he s finished most of the paperwork_

She glanced over at the man in question, he saw her looking at her and waved and smiled. Riza rolled her eyes and went back to the screen.

_Still hasn't taken any of our hints then?_

_No_

She sighed loudly, causing all the others to look at her. Riza pulled a gun out of her drawer and waved it, smiling in a sadistic manner. The men hurriedly put their heads down.

_That's a shame, don t take any offense to this but maybe you should give up on him._

Sometimes I wonder that myself. Roy laughed loudly and she rolled her eyes as she typed.

_Then how about we go to dinner sometime._

She was shocked at such a bold statement, she glanced at Roy again who had that flawless smirk on his face. She wished she could make him smirk in such a way, but she knew it was about time she stopped dreaming and accepted reality.

_Sounds good. When?_

_How about tomorrow, and we can meet 8pm in the park?_

Riza wanted to be impulsive for once, so she accepted. Then she realised something, she still didn t have an idea of what he looked like. When she brought this up, he had sent her a photo album of pictures of himself. He was very attractive; light green eyes, short brown hair and looked well built. Despite his obvious attractiveness she still found herself comparing him to the Colonel. He wasn t as handsome as the Colonel, his face lacked the child-like roundness the Colonel possessed and the beautiful dark eyes.

Regardless, she herself ended sending a picture of her and her best friend Rebecca. His reply brought a smile upon her face.

Beautiful, everything about you is beautiful. That colonel of yours is missing out.

"What put a smile on your face?" Roy Mustang had snuck up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He tried to get a look at the screen but was too slow, Riza had already hit the hide screen button.

"It's nothing sir."

"Doesn't look like nothing. Come on Lieutenant, share with me." He looked at her and smiled.

"I met someone online." She muttered bluntly, succumbed to the dark piercing eyes.

"Someone? As in a guy?"

"Maybe."

"So do you like this guy?" Roy was desperately trying to get information out of his reluctant lieutenant.

"Maybe" She refused to look at him.

Roy was genuinely uncomfortable about Riza seeing other men. He was very aware of his secret feelings for his lieutenant but had suppressed them so that they could work together. He hated the idea of another man being with her.

"Who is this guy?"

"Andrew Fox" She smiled and blushed slightly at the name.

"So this Fantastic Mr Fox put this smile on your face."

"Possibly." She still refused to look him in the eye.  
>"So you met this guy online right?" She nodded.<br>"You do realise that a lot of people pretend to be someone else. He might not be the person you think he is because you never know who is behind that computer screen."

"I am aware of that fact sir. I have seen pictures. You don't need to be so overprotective, I can look after myself."

"I'm not being over protective, I'm just looking out for you as your commanding officer and friend." His voice was quiet and sincere.

"Regardless, sir. This is none of your business, you don't need to concern yourself over it." She began to shut down her computer as the clock struck 5pm.

He put her hand on hers. "Just don't do anything stupid okay? If you're meeting him tell someone and don't tell him personal details which he could use against you later."

Shocked she pulled her hand away from his. "Yes Sir." She stood up and gathered her things and left the office.

Roy sat in his chair and sighed. Why couldn't he protect the stubborn woman he loved?

* * *

><p>As soon as Riza came home she changed into sleeping clothes and went on her own computer. Andrew was still online.<p>

_Sorry about before I had to shut down before the Colonel saw._

_So what if he did?_

_?_

_Would it matter if he saw or not. It wouldn t change a thing._

_I guess so._ Riza was unsure of what he meant but brushed it off.

_I don't get that guy, he has a great loyal, beautiful woman by his side, yet he goes off with random other woman. Men like that make me sick._ Riza smiled at the comment, but she didn t like the way he described the Colonel. Sure the man was a womaniser but he wasn t as bad as the rumours made him out to be.

_Maybe he just doesn t notice._

_He's a fool. Are you still up for tomorrow?_

_Yes._

_I ll meet you by the fountain_ then Riza waited a moment before typing

_Thank you for listening to all my problems_

_It was no problem, I hope that we can build a stronger relationship tomorrow._

_Me too_

* * *

><p>Roy paced his room impatiently. He was really concerned about the shady fellow the Lieutenant had become associated with. He even got Havoc to check his background, but Roy was doubtful, his hunch was that he was using a fake name. Roy wondered what information she had told him, would he know where she lived or her favourite food? Where she worked or grew up? Had she told him about the tattoo on her back? Or Ishval?<p>

His mind was driving him up the wall. He twisted and turned in his bed as he tried to sleep. Finally he gave into his itch and dialled a number on the phone.

A sleepy voice answered. "Hello?"

"Ah, um Lieutenant it's me."

"Colonel, it's 2am why are you calling me?"

"I'm not too sure." He laughed nervously and placed his arm behind his head. "I guess I just wanted to hear your voice and check that you're alright."

There was silence for a while. "Well you're talking to me so I guess I'm fine." She sounded annoyed. "What about you? Something must be wrong if you're calling me?"

Roy spoke nervously. "No not really" He heard an irritated sigh on the other end, and decided to lighten the mood. "Oh, I was wondering what size you want your miniskirt?"

"Goodnight Colonel." She said bluntly and put the phone down.

Roy put down the phone and then drifted off into an easier sleep. He trusted the Lieutenant, she wouldn't be stupid enough to go home with a complete stranger. Would she?

* * *

><p><strong>To be updated soon :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites from the previous chapter. Here's the next one..**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

* * *

><p>Riza entered the office as usual and went straight to her desk. The Colonel was already at his desk and kept grinning at her in attempt to attract her attention.<p>

Andrew had already sent a message by the time she signed on. _Can't wait for 8pm._ But he wasn't online.

Riza sighed and tried to finish the report from yesterday.

The day went by normally and quickly and Riza was all set to go when the clock struck five, but things weren't that simple. Roy had locked himself in his office all day, his subordinates assumed he was diligently working but instead he was hiding from the happy expressions on the lieutenant's face. As soon as she walked in she had the bright smile on her face and Roy was worried. Why couldn't he make her smile like that? It was 4:45 when he finally came to a decision to further his relationship with his dear Lieutenant.

She walked into his office and shut the door harder than necessary. Riza was annoyed, that he had decided to talk to her this close to leaving time and she knew he did it on purpose.

"What is it _sir_?" She was finding it difficult to be civil with the man.

"Nothing much," and he stood up and walked over to her. "I was wondering what you were up to tonight?"

She was slightly shocked but she didn't make it obvious. "That is none of your-"

"Business, yeah I know. But I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?" He smiled at her like little boy.

Any other time she would have accepted, but tonight she didn't. Despite how much it hurt her. She needed to move on, she couldn't spend the rest of her life waiting for a man who had no feelings towards her.

"Sorry sir, I'm meeting a friend tonight."

He displayed a disappointed look on his face and then dug for details. "Is this the friend from the internet, Mr Fox?"

"Maybe."

"So it is him then." He looked sadly behind her.

"I never said it was."

"Every time I bring him up you always answer with 'maybe' or 'possibly'. Don't try to hide it from me Lieutenant." She looked up at him and he looked at her serious. Riza was about to respond but Roy spoke first.

"Have you told anyone where you are going and what time you'll be home? Just to be safe?" Slightly surprised she shook her head.

"You really should Lieutenant, we don't want bad things to happen to you."

"I'll be fine sir, no need to concern yourself." Roy snapped inside.

"Yes there is! What if something happens to you after you meet this guy! No one knows where you are! No one will notice you're missing for days! And by then it could be too late! So don't say it isn't my concern, I have to watch over and protect those beneath me with all the power I have. You aren't invincible lieutenant, you are human. You let your guard down when you feel comfortable and you lose your common sense sometimes. But when that happens it our responsibility to pull you towards the right path. That's what you would do for me, so I must do everything I can for you too." He started off harsh and towards the end his voice softened with genuine concern.

Riza saw this and her eyes looked directly at him. " Okay sir, I'll ring you when I get home and I will defiantly keep my gun with me at all times." She smiled and began to leave. He wasn't happy but it did ease some of his concern.

"One more thing Riza," She was slightly shocked at the use of her first name but she brushed it off and turned around to listen to what he had to say. "Do enjoy yourself anyway." She smiled and nodded, then left silently.

* * *

><p>Riza hurriedly got ready for her date tonight. She was running late and was in progress of putting her shoes on when there was a knock at the door. She hopped to the door and opened it to find the Colonel stood there in his civilian clothing.<p>

Roy stood at the door admiring his Lieutenant in a black modest dress. She noted him watching her and she cleared her throat.

"What brings you here Colonel?"

"I want you to reconsider this meeting tonight Lieutenant." His face was deadly serious. "It is late and all sorts of weirdo's appear in central at this time. I don't feel comfortable with this."

"Are you sure you're just worried about my safety sir?"

He looked at her puzzled. "Or are you just upset about me seeing other men." She wanted to know the answer, or rather she needed to know the answer.

His face was filled with discomfort. She had worked it out.

Roy decided it was best to tell her the truth finally. "Yes, that does bother me. However, you're safety is my top priority."

"It's starting to bother me Colonel but why are you so concerned with my social life when you could be enjoying yours?"

Roy had had enough of the hiding his feelings, he acted on impulse and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She slowly began to kiss back before pushing him away. She looked down at her feet, her expression unreadable.

"I think you should leave." She said bluntly.

Roy out his hand on her shoulder and tried to pull her face to look at his. "I'm sorry-"She pushed his hand away.

"Who do you take me for? Another woman to conquer? Don't be so foolish? I won't fall for your tricks!"

"What tricks?" His face was genuinely confused. "I was serious-" She pushed him.

"Leave me alone Colonel." He stood his ground and refused to move. "Not until you let me explain." He crossed his arms in a huff.

She pulled a gun out of her thigh holster as a warning. "Get out Colonel." He backed away but didn't leave the room. She sighed and pushed him out lightly by the shoulder and then slammed the door and continued to get ready.

"At least tell me where you're meeting this guy so I can watch over you then." He called through the door, but heard no response. Instead he was greeted with a gun through the letter box. Roy, slightly discouraged, then got a great idea and rushed out of the building to Central Headquarters.

* * *

><p>Roy fumbled with the keys to his office at the door. He was in a hurry to find out where the Lieutenant was going tonight. She would call him a 'stalker' or a 'pervert' but at least she would be safe. He was willing to risk his dignity for her safety. She would hate him for this afterwards.<p>

He logged onto his computer and due to his being the master computer in the office he gained access to Riza's password. _ASDFGHJKL;'# _He smirked at the simple password as he typed it into the computer.

HE quickly browsed through her history until she found the chat room she always used, He tapped his finger loudly at the slow internet connection. When the page finally loaded he was relieved to find she was already logged in, that would save time.

Roy scrolled through the past conversations but stopped to look at the picture he sent her. _Not bad, but is that really you_ He continued scrolling through until he found the details.

"_8pm in the park" _He stumbled and eagerly left in a hurry to catch Riza in time. The least he could do was watch over their date.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cheesy smile at Roy's speech-<strong>  
><strong>Pretty short right? Well Riza and Andrew finally meet in the next chapter...<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**A/N: This story was written to raise awareness about meeting people over the internet. This chapter contains sensitive content for some people, mature situations and swearing.**

* * *

><p>Riza sat silently on a bench opposite the fountain. It was cold outside and she sat shivering and wound up in her feelings for the Colonel. She <em>really<em> hated him some times. Why did he choose a time like this to push his feelings onto her? She was still doubtful of his seriousness however. Why did he have to do this when she had finally decided to move on?

"Riza Hawkeye?" She pulled herself out of her thoughts and stood up and looked at the stranger.

"Yes?" The man wore a long brown trench coat and a pork pie hat. His face was unshaven and he looked in his mid-forties. In her coat her hand clutched the gun in her thigh holster.

"Good it is you. My younger brother Andrew couldn't make it tonight so he sent me instead to make sure you eat and have a good night out." She sighed.

"Thank you for the offer but I think I'll head home. Tell Andrew I'll talk to him later." She was annoyed at Andrew's no-show but she had other thoughts on her mind. Riza didn't know who this man was and was very doubtful of what he said. She went with her instincts and attempted to retreat the situation.

"I'm sorry Miss Hawkeye," His hand grabbed her arm and threw her down on the bench and climbed on top of her. His face suddenly filled with lust and violence. "But my brother said that I should give you a good time." He glared down at her and she could feel her breath on her.

Riza was scared but she couldn't turn off her military instincts. Her hand travelled down her leg as he stared at her. Finally she reached her gun holster and her hand clenched around the handle. He grabbed the same hand at the same time. "I don't think we'll need that." She tried to knee him or kick him, but instead he grabbed one and pulled in vertically breaking the leg. Riza screamed in agony tightly clutching the gun, but he laughed and threw the gun away. Her leg now flopped.

All she could do now was punch the attacker, but he slammed her harshly into the bench one hand around her neck pinning her down. Her hands flew everywhere in attempt to hit him. In one quick movement he pinned both down above her head with the same hand. His free hand travelled down to his pants as he undid them. It then ripped open the coat Riza was wearing.

"Now let's find where you hid all those other guns, Lieutenant Hawkeye." She wanted to scream but he rammed her hands over her mouth muffling the sound. With his hand he pulled down the front of the dress to reveal her cleavage, he dribbled hungrily as he did. At the same time his hips pushed the bottom of the dress higher up until it only covered top half. His hand trailed her thigh and tried to pull her underwear down. Riza shut her eyes and called out the only name she could think off. "ROY!" His face flashed many times in her head. The sad faces, the angry faces, the serious faces, the smirks, the smiles, the looks of disappointment. And the look he gave her. She wriggled as much as possible and tried to escape but could only prepare herself for the attack.

"Heh your useless Colonel couldn't care less about you, he's not going to help you." Riza tried to push him away one more time. She saw him move her arms away from her mouth as he leaned in to kiss her.

A gunshot interrupted the man's actions. He looked up in shock and Riza desperately tried to look around him and see who her saviour was.

"Get away, Get away from my Lieutenant!" The figure came closer and eventually into the light of the street lamps. "Get away from Riza!" Roy stalked closer to the attacker his eyes burning in anger. He had his alchemic gloves on and was prepared to strike. "GET OFF HER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He was furious at what he saw. His Lieutenant, the woman he loved, pinned down by an older man attempting to force himself onto her.

The attacker seemed slightly surprised but carried on with his actions. "Buzz off, I'm busy." His hand travelled up Riza's leg again. However he was interrupted by Roy grabbing the man and throwing him full force off Riza and into the fountain.

"I told you to get off her." He said smugly and was instantly at Riza's side. "Are you okay?" He helped her sit up straight despite the agony in her leg.

"Sir this is no time to worry about me-" She pulled the dress back to its original length and tried to look at her broken leg.

The attacker rose out of the fountain and went back to attack the two. Roy clicked in attempt to set the man on fire. He didn't succeed, each time the man didn't catch alight. The man noticed it was best he didn't go up against an alchemist and fled from the scene, with Roy clicking furiously to set the man on fire.

"Dammit! Why won't you catch on fire?"

"Sir, He just fell into a fountain full of water."

"Oh" His face was filled with embarrassment at a simple mistake.

"Are you hurt Lieutenant?" Riza hastily moved slightly to the left and ended up leaning on Roy's shoulder.

"Sorry," She said as she bumped into him. "He just broke my leg I think." Roy put his arm around her and she leaned gladly against her shoulder her heart still beating fast.

"He didn't do anything did he?"

"No, Sir."

"That's good." He said shyly. "Come on I'll get you to the hospital." He pulled her up and they hobbled to the hospital.

After a long night of hobbling and limping Central hospital was within sight. "Thank you sir, and I'm sorry I didn't take your advice. I'm glad you made it in time." She didn't know what else to do, but enjoy the moment and ignore the pain in her leg. She was so close to him, his body heat radiated onto her.

"It's no big deal as long as you're safe I'm happy Riza." There was a comfortable silence. "Oh, and I meant the kiss before." She looked at him a droplet of sweat dripped down her forehead and Roy wiped it away and smirked at her with his eyes open.

"Sir-"

"Call me Roy."

"Roy," she said gingerly, "I think you should be focusing on your goals instead of relationships. I know I will be after this fiasco." Riza's emotions were in flux, she knew what she wanted but she couldn't selfishly drag others down because of what she wanted.

"I am focused on my goals, but is it so wrong to want a relationship with you as well." Riza was about to reply but Roy interrupted. "I love you Riza, I don't want anyone else with you and I want to be the one protecting you and no one else. I want to be the only one by your side."

"I love you too Roy," She was happy, at the love confession. "but you can't do this. The military won't allow it and you have more important things to be worried about."

He spoke sincerely. "It's what I've wanted for a long time, but I can understand if you don't want one. Especially after what you've been through. But I can support you through all of this. I will support you like you supported me for all these years. I will still fight for this country's future with the same dedication as before, but aren't we entitled to some happiness as well."

Riza sighed and gave in. She kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I suppose, but don't lose sight of your goal because of me." Roy nodded and agreed vehemently and kissed her quickly before the doctors took her away. He whistled happily as he walked down the hospital corridor to the waiting room. His face filled with a cheesy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sigh- can't write romance whatsoever<strong>

**one more chapter to go!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter, I hope you have enjoyed it, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the incident. Riza and Roy had engaged in their relationship more openly and the two became closer. Roy had convinced Riza to stay at his apartment until the attacker was caught. He was very uncomfortable about the idea of that man roaming the streets free. In particular he feared him finding Riza again.<p>

So here she was in Roy's apartment as he took a shower she logged onto the computer, to finish the report that still remained unfinished. A message popped up.

_Riza are you okay? I heard about what my brother did to you the other night, I'm sooooo sorry._

She grinned. _It's okay I know it wasn't your fault Andrew._ About five minutes later she got a reply.

_Are you still up for another meet up or is it too soon?_

Riza's grin widened. _I'm fine with another meet up, how about I meet you on the bridge in the park tomorrow at 7pm._

_Great _

"Riza are you coming to bed?" Roy had just got out the shower. Riza smiled at her boyfriend and shut down the computer. She attempted to stand up using the crutches but instead Roy lifted her up off her feet and placed her into the bed. He then crawled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively and placed a kiss on her forehead. She responded by pulling herself closer to him to push away any bad memories.

"You seem happy all of a sudden." Roy asked suddenly. Riza still remained still.

"I'm here with you, why wouldn't I be?" She said seriously. With that the two drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Riza stood alone on the bridge, her crutches rested on the railing. She had a smile on her face. The streetlamps illuminated the area slightly and there wasn't another person in sight until a man approached her and she recognised him instantly. But instead of fleeing like the man expected, she stood her ground and smiled.<p>

"Nice to see you again Riza. Have you come back for a repeat of the other night? I never finished you'know." He came closer and closer to her.

"you never will either." Roy's hand landed sharply on his shoulder. He whispered into his ear. "You got away last time, but this time you're surrounded, there's nowhere to escape, you bastard."

Understanding dawned on the old man's face. "You set me up!" He pointed at Riza. "YOU BITCH!" He lunged at her but she moved to dodge his attack but went tumbling over the railing and into the pond below. She hit the water with a large splash and drifted into the cold depths. She couldn't kick her legs due to the injury so scrabbled desperately with her arms with no success. She just sank deeper and deeper, she saw the light get further and further away.

"Riza! Dammit, men you handle the rest." His other subordinates and several military police were at the man's side in an instant arresting him. Roy on the other hand removed his military coat and dived in after Riza.

It took a second for his eyes to re-adjust to the darkness, when he opened them he saw Riza slowly sinking to the bottom, her eyes shut. He swam closer and closer sinking deeper and deeper into the dark waters. His arms kept waving desperately to reach her. His hand brushed her hand several times as her body sunk. He thought he wasn't going to reach her in time until he finally grabbed a hold of her hand. He battled against the waters pushing them down and dragged her to the surface.

When they emerged Havoc stood there waiting for them. Roy pulled Riza onto the bank and checked for a pulse. It was weak but it was there he could feel it. He could also feel the coldness of her body. In attempt to heat her up, he wrapped his military coat around her and picked her up. Riza suddenly jolted and spurted out the water that had entered her lungs in the short time she was in the water, and then drifted off into sleep. She shivered in his arms murmuring in her sleep.

"We're going home Havoc, can you handle the arrest yourselves?" He asked as he began walking to where the military vehicles were parked.

"The others can handle it, I'll drive you home." He grinned and walked ahead of them.

"No Havoc, I can handle it."

Havoc stood in front of the driver side arms to the side, preventing him entering. "No sir, you're all wet." Roy glared at him.

"Sorry but it's true. I'll drive it is the least I can do." Havoc shrugged, a slight smile on his face.

The journey home was quiet, the streetlamps glowed an ominous orange and the roads were empty. All could be heard was the sound of Riza sleeping as she leaned on Roy's shoulder. She stirred as they went over a speed bump, but then returned to a peaceful slumber.

Roy thanked Havoc as he helped carry Riza into his apartment. Havoc saluted and left with a smirk on his face, despite his thoughts he kept his mouth shut.

Once inside Riza shook slightly and looked at him in curiosity. Her fatigue had faded away and she looked full awake.

"Did you get him?" She said, Roy noted she shook as she asked her voice was laced with worry. He knew that she was anxious about having to re-see the man. Despite that she still volunteered to lure him in, but , after all her efforts she now wanted to hear the answer she was waiting for.

Roy took his time in answering, he watched Riza's expression change and the insecurity and fear began showing on her face. She gripped his hand and begged him to tell her.

"We got him." With that she sighed with relief and leaned heavy against Roy. Then turned and hugged him tightly her face buried in his shoulder.

"Thank you Sir."

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks later<strong>

Andrew Fox had been trialled his crimes- Repeated grooming of women and children over the internet. Riza had not been the only one but she was the last one. When she stood in court and testified against him, her head held high and relatively confident that he would be found guilty. When the defence began to harass her about her ability to assess the situation and claimed that as an adult and soldier she should have been able to prevent the assault. She panicked but then saw Roy stood leaning against the back of the courtroom, arms crossed, his face filled with encouragement. Beside him stood his other subordinates all cheering her on.

The verdict was passed- GUILTY. The families of other victims cheered in happiness. Riza however went over to the Colonel and light smile on her face. She tried to leave discretely but accidently made eye contact with Andrew as he was being taken away.

He grinned at her, his face held no guilt or anger. She wondered if the man had been mentally sane, but those thoughts quickly faded as the stare began to bother her. She stopped walking and became disturbed at his look, it was as if he was violating her with his eyes. Riza wrapped her arms around herself in attempt to calm herself.

Andrew then licked his lips quickly, but Riza never saw this action as Roy guided her out of the room and blocked Andrews direct point of view. Roy wouldn't let the sick bastard terrorise Riza for another second.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Riza and the Colonel sat in their office, now composed and working on paperwork. The other men had been sent home, and the two were working overtime. A comfortable silence filled the room, only the sound of typing could be heard. A message appeared on her computer screen.<p>

_Hello Miss, want a friend?_

She looked over at her superior/boyfriend who had shut his eyes for a brief moment. In response she typed _No need _and with that she deleted her account that once brought her so much happiness and smiled in slight triumph. She wouldn't need their company any more. Roy saw that she had finished and called to her. She came and sat and his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, there's no need for them anymore I have him" She told herself and genuinely believed the man in front of her would share a great happiness together with her.

* * *

><p><strong> I can't write endings either -more sighing-<strong>

**I'm saving all my good ideas for my big project :D  
><strong>


End file.
